


终落空（中）

by mukaQ



Category: kj8
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	终落空（中）

村上和那个女生正式交往了起来，横山还开玩笑说你要是哪天带人回来先跟我打声招呼，我在店里凑合睡一晚。  
村上只是淡淡摇头，说还没发展到那一步呢。  
“喜欢就上！看看你这效率。”说完横山突然住了口，发现自己才是最没资格讲这话的人。  
“是啊，喜欢就上嘛，再不上说不定aiba酱哪天就跟别人跑了。”  
忧郁青年横山今天也觉得自己的室友真不可爱。

结果还真让村上说了个准。有天村上下了班又顺路来了横山店里帮忙，整理到快打烊时看到相叶在橱窗外探了脑袋。  
“欢迎光临，”眼尖的村上看见了他，开门请他进来，“怎么了吗？”  
相叶的大眼睛眨呀眨，在店里扫视了一圈，难为情地开口问道：“那个，如果要给女孩子送花的话送什么比较好？”  
空气一下子凝滞住了一般。  
“送女朋友？”  
“现在还不是啦！只是我……”相叶急忙挥手掩饰起他的害羞，难得一见的红了脸。

在一旁给花换水的横山失手打翻了花瓶，玻璃摔到地上伴随清脆的声响，水和碎片溅了一地。  
“Yoko你没事吧？”他关心走上前一步。  
“我没事，”横山低着头冲他摆手，“我没事，你别过来，踩着碎片受伤就不好了。”  
这下换村上站在一旁看着他俩不说话了。

“所以hina酱你有什么推荐的吗？”  
“红玫瑰呀，直接又大方。”他说。  
“前段时间他替我包了束红玫瑰花，对方收到的反应还不错，至少现在和我在交往了。”  
横山瞪了他一眼。村上那副事不关己的建议的样子真让人火大，他明明知道的，他明明什么都知道。他最好的朋友偏偏在这种时候选择看自己出尽洋相。

“红玫瑰挺好的，你要吗？”  
“好，那就麻烦你了！”相叶笑得开心，横山努力回给他一个同样弧度的笑容，蔓延在嘴角的苦涩却始终消散不去。  
他和平时一样温柔地对他说着没事，然后转身挑起了花朵。鲜红色的花瓣刺得眼睛生疼，他想起了那天村上的现女友收到花时那副害羞又惊喜的表情，收到这束花的人，应该也会露出同样的表情吧。这样想着，那天别扭的情绪开始向悲伤延伸，再被不断的放大，扩散填满了整个心房。  
横山剪下一条缎带，系蝴蝶结时苍白的手指止不住的发抖。

包好了花给相叶，他接过花跟自己道谢，可横山光是维持这微笑就已经耗尽了力气，实在是再说不出什么祝福的话语。  
还是村上打破了谜一样的尴尬，他拍拍相叶的肩膀说aiba酱你加油呀。  
“我会的。”相叶笑眯眯地离开了店里，心情绝佳。留在店里的两人却仿佛像是笼罩在了无形的沉默高压之中。  
“要不今天就打烊了？”

自然是无心再做生意了。横山也没有回他的话，沉默地换好衣服关了店门，在附近的便利店拎了一堆啤酒。村上也一句话不说，走在落后他几步的位置。两人街灯下拖得老长的深灰的影子看上去都有些寂寞惨淡。  
一路无言。

回家后横山把东西一扔就把自己锁进了房里。村上也不管他，去冰箱找点食材做了点简单的晚饭，吃完了自己那一份，把横山的拿保鲜膜封好就洗澡去了。  
洗完澡出来时横山坐在客厅里一个人喝着闷酒，茶几上东倒西歪放了一堆啤酒罐。村上看了眼餐桌上丝毫没动的料理，皱起眉朝他走了过去。  
横山的脸喝得通红，灌下酒时五官皱成了一团，挤挤眼睛后又空洞地盯着前方，半张着嘴出神。村上恨铁不成钢般的抢走了他的酒，“你这样有意思吗。”  
横山抬头看了他一眼，“你管我。”  
“一味地跟我说喜欢就上，Yoko你自己做得到吗。”  
“你管我。”他反复念叨这一句，低下头喃喃自语，跟你有什么关系。

“我不拿你当朋友才不会管你呢。”  
“是啊你拿我当朋友！你就这么开心帮你朋友喜欢的人追女孩！”横山终于还是爆发了火气。他气村上今天说的那些话，但更气那个没办法坦白说出心意的自己。酒精的作用下暂时放弃了思考，他不管不顾地想到了什么都脱口而出。“反正你现在工作稳定感情顺利，看我可怜还是看我好笑啊。”  
那些原本不知道藏了多久的，对着自己发不出来的怒气索性都扔给了村上信五。

“是，我是看你可怜。暗恋一个人三年多了，什么都说不出口。”  
“说了有什么意义，他喜欢女生。”  
“那就放弃啊，对着一个不会喜欢上你的人，还有什么努力的意义。”  
“不如退一步祝福他，又不是不能继续当朋友了。”  
“……”  
“怎么，没有放弃的勇气吗。”  
“这样下去你能抓得住什么。”  
“看不清现实受伤的只会是你自己。”  
村上的话像是一把把匕首插在了自己的心脏。横山痛得咬紧了嘴唇，身子发抖说不出话来。

说着叹了口气，“Yoko，你可真没用。”  
“是，我真没用，我就是没办法立刻恢复得跟没事人一样，你又怎么能懂喜欢一个人不能说，还要看他喜欢上别人的心情！”  
“我怎么不懂！”村上冲他大吼了回来，屋里的空气突然安静了。他坐下来也开了罐啤酒，默默喝掉一半后说了句抱歉。

横山望向身旁人的侧脸，小麦色的肌肤上泛着些红，也不知是因为酒精还是刚才发了火的缘故。茶色的发丝垂下遮住了眼睛，难得的近距离甚至能看清了村上侧脸上留下的浅浅的痘印。  
他觉得脑子有点昏，眼前这人的身影渐渐化成了另一副模样。那个人也高高瘦瘦的，也有着清秀的侧脸，茶色的头发，连轮廓仿佛也有几分相似。  
“aiba酱。”他无意识地低喃出声。他说aiba酱。  
身旁的人转过来看着他，“我不是aiba酱。”不大的声音里无奈又带着几分肯定。  
横山睁着眼看清了眼前的人。村上也有着一双大眼睛，小时候被他戏称过只逊色于玩具泰迪的大眼睛。和相叶圆圆的杏眼不同，眼角稍微有些下垂。村上被刘海遮住的眼睛不知为何是一副快要哭了的神情，挤满了泪水的样子就像是一只可怜的没人爱的小狗。

“对，你不是。你是hina。”这话也不知是告诉自己还是说给了他听。横山说完，便偏过头吻上了村上的嘴唇。  
亲吻的动作不算温柔，几乎是撞了上去，横山厚厚的两片嘴唇挤压贴紧了村上的，湿热的舌尖勾勒起他的唇形。村上意外的没有抵抗，两人呼出的气息里都沾满酒精的味道，横山的舌挤进了他微张的嘴唇里。

他捏住村上的手腕加深了这个吻，彼此的舌尖纠缠，喝了酒后口腔内升高的温度似有几分灼人，同样火热的舌在口内横冲直撞，客厅里满是亲吻的害羞的水声。他也不知道自己发的哪门子的酒疯，在晕乎乎地放开村上以后，看见他有些迷离的眼睛，嘴唇上还沾着刚才分开时唾液牵出的丝。有什么冲动一下涌上了大脑，横山又偏头亲了上去，这次的吻带有极强的侵略意味，夹杂着莫名的欲望，强硬的动作让村上下意识的躲避，横山按住他的后脑勺，不给他逃开的空隙。

他把身上的重量压向了村上，从深凹陷的沙发里一个不稳，拽着他翻到了地上。茶几和沙发间的空间很小，勉勉强强塞下了一个摔倒的村上。他的脑袋隔着柔软的羊毛地毯撞到了地上，发出一声不轻不重的闷响。村上吃痛的皱起眉，尖尖的虎牙划过横山的舌头。横山也疼得松开了他，双手撑在地毯上，手臂支在村上的脑袋两侧，以一个极其扭曲又暧昧的姿势压在了他的身上。

疼痛让他稍微意识到了现在到底发生着什么，他想要坐起身，狭窄的空间让活动变得很是不便，抬起的一边的手臂按上茶几，把桌上的啤酒罐哗啦啦地碰倒弄到了地毯上。这时脑子还在转的，他还在想这下完了，洁癖的村上之后肯定会狠狠凶他一顿。  
只是村上并没有像想象中的那样伸手打他的头吐槽他，反倒是扭过头避开了他的视线。横山先是一愣，很快就明白了怎么回事。他也是男人，两个人此刻贴合的相当紧密的下半身，隔着裤子都能感觉到村上明显的勃起。  
感觉有一股热从脑中向下笔直地冲撞了下去。横山立起身子坐到村上的腿上，鬼使神差地伸手解起了他睡裤上系得松松的腰带。

村上拍掉了他的手，横山再伸过去，又被拍开。反复了几次，他索性直接把手覆上了突出的那团，隔着睡裤有一下没一下地揉起来。力道不是很大，回想着平时给自己撸时的频率，手心贴合揉捏了起来。村上没有再抵抗他，突如其来的快感让他加粗了呼吸，咬着嘴唇不说话。  
从睡裤裆部的空隙正好能把手探进去。只隔了一层单薄的底裤，村上兴奋的男性特征被勾勒得相当清楚。横山冰凉的手指贴了上去，隔着布料都能感觉到灼热的温度。揉搓了几下似乎又胀大了些，横山索性一只手扒了他的裤子，村上的性器很精神地弹了出来。  
尺寸还真不小。  
虽然小时候修学旅行什么的也不是没一起洗过澡，思春期还一起看片呢，彼此间早就是光屁股坦诚相见过的关系了，可印象中他还真没看过这样子的村上，更别提他的下身现在正被自己握在手里，在自己的动作下变得粗壮硬挺。

村上从喉咙深处发出细碎的舒服的低吟，这声音混合着酒精味儿冲击大脑，横山坐直了身子，干脆也解开了自己的皮带和裤子拉链。胯间的器物还没怎么兴奋起来，他把内裤自胯骨向下褪，掏出自己的家伙简单撸动了下，在完全勃起以后动腰顶了顶村上的下腹。  
一切开始往奇怪的方向偏转，此刻的横山，被欲望和酒精支配了头脑，只想着无谓是两个男人互相解决下生理问题，一切的原因可以推给醉酒。可他不曾想过，那个酒量好爱劝酒总是喜欢灌醉别人的村上信五，不过只喝了半杯啤酒的量。

与肌肤的摩擦带来的快感十分强烈，横山抓过村上的欲望抵上了自己的，同样硬挺的物体靠在一起，敏感的尖端因为突然的接触更是坦率地吐出了液体。有些黏腻的触感包裹住两人的尖端，横山按住村上的两边胯骨，开始律动了起来。快感一阵阵涌来逐渐攀升，两人都忍不住地闷哼出声，遵从身体的本能，想要更多。  
横山的手也似乎被村上滚烫的身体感染变得热了起来，他看着身下人，因刚才的挣扎松开了几颗睡衣的纽扣，下摆处的小麦色皮肤上隐约能看到藏在衣服布料下的人鱼线。横山下意识的将手贴了上去，摸了摸他平坦的小腹。被触碰的一瞬间村上像是触电般的一抖，射在了横山的裤子上。横山之后没多久也射了，前端擦着村上腹部的肌肤，液体顺腰侧流到了地板。

情热消散后突然有些发冷，横山这才在想刚刚到底是做了些什么荒唐事。村上倒是像个没事人一样，拿纸擦了擦穿好睡裤，说时间不早了你洗个澡去睡吧，晚安。  
“晚安……”留下横山一人在客厅愣住了神。不过也是，没有什么好在意的。他看了眼沾上啤酒和精液的地毯，心想明天睡醒估计会被大猩猩骂死了。

结果睡醒以后根本没有挨骂的机会，一早起床的洁癖君早就把地毯卷好扔去了门口。村上在看电视，端着杯咖啡回过头自然地跟他说早安。  
就像是什么事情都没发生一样。  
“早上好。”横山揉着宿醉疼得要命的脑袋，可是昨晚的事情哪有那么简单就忘记。  
“Yoko。”  
“什什什什么？”  
村上悠闲地喝了口咖啡指向墙壁上的时钟，“今天我是不上班啦，你再不去店里的话今天没生意做了哦。”

横山连忙洗漱换衣服准备出门。关上门时还是叹了口气，两人自然都是不愿再多提及那件事，不过村上连让他品尝尴尬的时间都没留，迅速地翻到了崭新的一页。横山心想要是自己也能有那人的淡定该有多好，这样在面对相叶的时候是不是就不会那么难过了。

头天晚上村上的话也不是没有听进去。横山也自知自己就是没用，所以才会单恋了三年最后连告白都不敢。所以他也决定听从好友的建议学着放下，学着祝福，在三人不时的小聚上装作什么事都没有的拿相叶打趣。  
他还是那个安静的听众，听相叶讲他的学生讲他的同事，现在还会听他讲讲他的女朋友。村上总是会附和他，两人聊着天哈哈大笑。横山也跟着他俩笑，一杯酒下肚说aiba酱女孩子可不喜欢自己男朋友这样哦。  
他继续扮演着一个好朋友的角色，尽管他讲出的每一句违心的话语，做出的每一个勉强的笑容，都在他的心脏上留下了一条浅浅的伤口。不知这样的疼痛要负荷到几时，也不知何时能够痊愈横山觉得村上说的真对，自己可真没用，矫情又没出息。

说到底就是一个放不下的臭小鬼罢了。


End file.
